Reunion
by jacckfrost
Summary: When Jack has to leave, Hiccup misses him. Sometimes, the reunion makes the wait worthwhile. (This is just a short Hijack oneshot that I thought you guys would appreciate. Be warned, it's very fluffy.)


This is just a short little oneshot I whipped up for you guys. It's set before Toothless comes into the picture.  
I really enjoyed this little project. Hopefully you'll see more of these!  
(Maybe even send in ideas at my tumblr, heystiless? I can't promise they'll be used but I need help being creative sometimes.)

* * *

Reunion

Hiccup pulled the thin blanket closer to his small body. He'd have to remember to bring an extra one up to his room tomorrow. This blanket was his favorite; it was a nice soft texture. His dad, chief Stoick, had gotten it from trader Yohan for Hiccup's birthday last year. It usually kept him warm enough but the nights were steadily growing colder.

It was winter in Berk and it was very unpleasant. The days were cold and the nights even colder. The sun rarely showed its face in the winter time because it was covered by grey, snow filled clouds. The wind that came off of the sea was viscous and stung when it hit your face. The snow that fell from the sky was thick and freezing. The ice patches that littered the ground were all placed conveniently where Hiccup stepped. He hated winters.

The main reason why he hated winters was because of how busy they made his boyfriend. Yes, Jack would run off to who-knows-where to fulfill his winter duties. That left Hiccup alone for sometimes weeks on end and it made him lonely. He would never complain, though. He understands how important Jack's job is to him.

He sees how Jack's face lights up when his legendary snowball fights make a child laugh. The way he smiles when a child watches his beautiful frostwork on a surface. The children's happiness is what makes Jack happy. Hiccup couldn't put a damper on Jack's happiness by make him worry about leaving him behind.

Hiccup was fine. He could handle Jack leaving every once in a while. Besides, it was only one season. Hiccup sighed; he really did miss him, though. Jack had only been gone for three days and already he was going through some sort of Jack withdrawal. He was used to having Jack's warm body beside him in bed. He rubbed his hands together to try and create some friction. Maybe he could try going to sit by the fire to warm up?

He looked to his window to make sure that he had closed the curtain. The heavy curtain that hung between the cold air and Hiccup did a good job of keeping the cool winter air from invading Hiccup's room. Still, being the scatterbrained person that he was, Hiccup tended to forget to close it. Seeing the curtain still hanging loosely, Hiccup turned back to his pillow.

He gave it a couple hits to try and make it fluffier before laying his head back down. He closed his eyes and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, trying to bestow some warmth. He heard a soft thud but dismissed it as the fire shifting. Hiccup's eyes flew open when he felt someone crawl into the bed beside him. He had a moment of short panic but he relaxed as familiar arms curled themselves around his waist.

He smiled and turned so he was facing Jack. Jack's blue eyes were bright and his hair was even more tousled than it usually was. If he had to guess, he would say that Jack had just finished flying back from wherever he was. He always came straight to Hiccup after he was done one of his jobs.

"Did I wake you?" Jack asked softly.

Hiccup snuggled closer to the white haired boy's warmth and smiled, "No, I couldn't sleep," Hiccup mumbled, voice slightly scratchy from not being used. He laid his hands against Jack's soft white shirt but frowned when he felt wetness. "Your shirt's wet," he said, looking up at Jack.

Jack laughed softly before sitting up, "Sorry, I forgot." He pulled the wet shirt off and the soft glow of the fire cast a warm light on Jack's abs. Hiccup stared at them appreciatively, swallowing heavily. He was going to have to think of something other than Jack's smooth abs. He was a sixteen year old boy and Jack's abs could cause something not needed at the moment.

Jack laid back down and Hiccup curled into his side. He pulled up the blanket so that it would cover both him and Jack. He couldn't help but run his hand over Jack's abs, smiling happily as Jack gave a small jump from his touch. Hiccup leaned up and gave a small kiss to his boyfriend's collarbone, sucking lightly.

Jack gave a nervous laugh, "Hiccup, if you want to get any sleep tonight, you might want to stop."

Hiccup laughed but let up, settling his hand so that it lay on Jack's. Jack curled his fingers around Hiccup's and squeezed. Jack started rubbing his hand up and down Hiccup's side in comfort. It felt nice and Hiccup hummed. His favorite thing about Jack going away was when he would come back. That sounds kind of stupid but it is absolutely correct. Jack would hold Hiccup like he was the most important thing in his life, like he never wanted to let go.

The separation made the reunion that much sweeter.

Hiccup shoved his still cold nose into Jack's neck, even though Jack was beside him he was still slightly cold. Jack was probably tired from his trip back so he didn't want to make a fuss but it really was a cold night. Of course, lucky Jack wasn't affected by the cold. Hiccup scowled; maybe his very much not human boyfriend could have a little more consideration for his very much human boyfriend and change the weather to warm and sunny.

Hiccup knew that wasn't how it worked, though. Jack controlled the winter weathers but not all weather. Still, it was a nice thought.

He shivered involuntarily and sighed when he felt Jack shift, "Are you cold?" Jack asked.

Hiccup closed his eyes and mumbled something back in reply, feigning sleepiness.

"Hiccup," Jack insisted, "You know I don't feel cold like you do, you have to tell me."

He turned and looked up at Jack, "Just a little," Hiccup relented. His trusty blanket just wasn't cutting it for tonight. The cold outside air was seeping through the curtain and poisoning the room. He could see the fire roaring and wondered why it wasn't offering more heat. He should have put more wood in it when he had gotten up before.

Jack got up from the bed, leaving Hiccup alone with the blanket and he let out a noise of unhappiness. Jack swooped down and picked Hiccup up, blanket and all, and started carrying him bridal style to the fire. He would have protested against being carried like this if he weren't afraid of waking his dad.

Jack sat down in front of the fire before placing Hiccup down in between his legs. Jack wrapped the blanket around Hiccup, tucking him in and making sure there were no places the cold air could invade. Jack finished by wrapping his arms around Hiccup, giving him a small kiss to the back of his head.

Hiccup turned to face Jack, "Doesn't heat make you uncomfortable?" He asked.

Jack shrugged, "It's just a weird feeling, like it's too stuffy in here," he said.

"Thank you but I would have been fine," Hiccup said, raising his eyebrows.

Jack shrugged again, pulling the green eyes boy so that he rested against his chest. Hiccup smiled and would have hugged him back if his arms weren't currently wrapped in a blanket. The fires warmth was slowly but surely spreading over him and he hummed contently. He was very happy that Jack was back home. It meant that he would be able to stay for a while now before leaving again. He pursed his lips, he wasn't going to think about Jack leaving when he just got back.

"Did you miss me?" Jack asked suddenly.

It was Hiccup's turn to shrug and Jack pulled him away from his chest to look at him expectantly.

Hiccup looked into those bright blue eyes and smiled, "I always miss you when you leave me," he said.

Jack smiled and leaned in to capture Hiccup's lips with his own and Hiccup smiled into the kiss. His lips moved slowly against Jack's, warming up to the feel of lips on his own. He bit down gently on Jack's bottom lip, a possessive gesture, silently telling him to never let him go. It wasn't long before Jack's tongue started tracing Hiccup's lips, asking for permission. Hiccup opened his mouth and Jack's tongue chased after his own.

They soon had to brake off to catch their breaths and Hiccup looked down at his position. Somehow he had ended up straddling Jack's lap, his arms had freed themselves and were wound around Jack's neck. Jack's own hands were gripping him at the waist. He looked up to see Jack smirking at him and Hiccup blushed.

He felt proud when he saw the way Jack's lips were red and slightly swollen. Hiccup smirked, he did that. He was the only one who had ever made Jack look like this. He was the only one who got to see this sight. An immortal boy with blue eyes that were glazed over and blown with lust, tousled white hair where Hiccup had been gripping it and red, swollen lips where he had devoured them.

Hiccup leaned in to rest his forehead against Jack's, "You look really sexy when you smirk," Jack commented.

Hiccup smiled, "That's what I was going for," he said.

"Do you really need this fire? Because I can think of another thing that will warm you up," Jack said suggestively.

Hiccup pretended to think about it for a moment before smirking at his beautiful, blue eyed boyfriend. Jack laughed and gently laid Hiccup down on his back before leaning down to kiss him. He was definitely right about the reunions being the best part.

* * *

So? What did you guys think? I thought it was cute.  
I really wanted to write the smut scene but apparently gets pissy about smut scenes so I thought, meh, better not.  
I hope you guys liked it! Love to all my readers!


End file.
